Stuck In Here
by The One That Hates Canon
Summary: I picked up an unconcious Red and made my way to an empty classroom. She really was pretty. Her soft, auburn curls fell past her shoulders, spilling on to her back, her creamy complexion gleamed in the moonlight. I did not think Red was pretty, adorable, maybe, beautiful, almost, but not to a Malfoy. So what had Weasley been doing in the Room Of Requirement? M for later chapters.
1. Crucio

**Disclaimer: All things belong to JK Rowling.**

With a flash, Weaslette is down. Crabbe stunned her, before he could do anymore damage to Little Red, I picked her up, a sneer on my lips.

I shouted at Crabbe and Goyle: "Get the rest!" They lumbered off to catch the running students.

I picked up Red and made my way to the nearest empty classroom.

She was too light, I wondered to myself how much she had been eating, maybe her family really were that poor.

Now what had the She-Weasel been doing in the Room Of Requirement? I mused to myself as I watched her from where I had lain her on the table.

She really was quite pretty. Her soft, auburn curls fell past her shoulders, spilling on to her back, her creamy white complexion gleamed in the moonlight.

Hastily I shook my head, I did not think Red was pretty, adorable, maybe, beautiful, almost, but not to me. Not to Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle lumbered in, panting and heaving, with drops of sweat patterning their foreheads. They looked pretty angry.

"Coul-Couldn't find th-them, to qu-uick!" Goyle spluttered. Once they had caught their breath, Crabbe smirked.

"At least Weasley is here, we can have some fun." He smiled a sick, twisted smile that made me fear for her life. It wouldn't matter, I just wouldn't have to look.

"Rennervate" Weasley awoke with a cough and immediately stopped, she saw Crabbe and Goyle. Her wand twirling in his fingers. "Caused us quite a lot of trouble, didn't she? Time we paid it back really." A flash of fear ran through her brown eyes before she braced herself. "Crucio!" Writhing in pain, Weaslette fell off the desk on to the stone floor. Her ankle crunched as she landed.

"Scream Weasley, you rotten blood traitor!" Goyle yelled. Struggling, she opened one eye and defiantly groaned: "No"

Crabbe let out a yell of frustration and cast the spell again. Still, she refused to tell anyone anything, she refused to scream or cry out. I could barely watch. After three minutes of the Cruciatus Curse, they tried a new method of torture.

"Diffindo" A scarlet gash appears on Reds face, another on her shoulder, cutting her blouse open in the process. Yet another appears on her cheek. "Ready to tell us what you were doing Princess?"

A tear slips down her cheek. "Go to hell" She hoarsely mutters. Enraged, both Crabbe and Goyle shout one word: "Crucio!" Unable to bear the pain of two Cruciatus Curses as well as the spreading scarlet stains on her blouse and face, Weaslette screams. An agonising, drawn out, torturous scream. I couldn't bear it.

"Stupefy." Crabbe and Goyle fall unconscious. "Obliviate" Their expressions turn blank. I pick up the sobbing Weaslette. "Stupefy" She also falls unconscious. It had to be done. "Mobilicorpus." Carefully I also use a disillusionment charm. When I was happy I couldn't see her, or anybody else couldn't, I set off.

After about two minutes of careful levitation, I come face to face with a black wall. "Veneficus" I whisper. A large oaken door appears. I stepped into a modest room. After placing Weasley on a couch, I grabbed some potions. Here goes nothing: "Rennervate."

**I know, I'm incredibly naughty. Cliffhangers are kinda my thing!**


	2. Rennervate

**Disclaimer: All things belong to JK Rowling.**

_After about two minutes of careful levitation, I come face to face with a black wall. "Veneficus" I whisper. A large oaken door appears. I stepped into a modest room. After placing Weasley on a couch, I grabbed some potions. Here goes nothing: "Rennervate."_

Within ten minutes Red is waking up. Whilst watching her, I notice she calls for her mother, father, and three youngest brothers in turn. She must think they rescued her. Oh no, her eyelids flutter open.

Sleepily, the youngest Weasley registers what's going on. Within seconds she has sat up, eyes wincing at the pain she is experiencing. "Malfoy! What are you…? Let me go!" She tries to stand up, the stupid girl. She obviously has a broken ankle. I hold her back.

"Listen Red, I just saved you from getting murdered by those two cavemen, so if you wanna go back to them, feel free, I won't come a second time." I said gruffly.

"Sorry…"

"Right so, you were tortured because you were being naughty Red, it went a little too far. Now I'll bet every Death Eater in the castle is looking for you. This is where, I and now you will live. I need to go to classes but you cannot. No-one but me can get in here so, you will be perfectly safe here. I will keep you safe until your precious Potty has defeated the Dark Lord. Now let me see those wounds."

"What makes you think that I would stay here with you Malfoy?" She spat

"Well, I am not being mean, I am offering to help you, and if you stepped out of here, in an instant you would be killed."

"Fine, I will stay."

"Now, let me see your wounds" I asked gently. After a hmph of frustration, she moves closer to me, having moved back when I was explaining. "Sit down." I sat as close to her as she would allow, in order to heal these wounds, the closer I could see them the better. "Episkey!" In an instant her ankle snapped back into place. After three minutes of careful healing, the gashes on her face were healed. "Now, You aren't going to like this, but in order to get to the cuts and bruises on your stomach and back, you need to remove your shirt."

"No! I am not doing that Malfoy!"

"Look, I don't like it as much as you do Weasley, but you're bleeding very badly on your back."

"No"

"Ginny… Please… Just let me heal you…" Breathing out slowly, she removes the sticky shirt from her tiny form.

Bruises bloom purple and blue across her back. A long gash curls around the small of her back. Shaking, I heal what I can. Tenderly, my hand brushes across the tormented skin. "Ginny, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Tormenting you, hating your family, everything."

"It's okay." She intakes a sharp breath of air. "Thank you Malfoy. I appreciate it."

"Here, take this." I hear myself say, proffering her a potion, "it will help you sleep."

"Before I do, do you have anything I could wear? My clothes are a little torn."

"Yes, I do." Slowly, as if in a dream state I walk over to my bedroom, inside my closet I find some clothes that might fit her. "I'll have to order some proper clothes for you tomorrow."

"Thank you Malfoy."

Two minutes later, she is asleep on the sofa. I shake my head in disbelief, what was happening to me? I was not in love with Ginny. No way. Sighing, I pick up the sleeping form of Red and lower her into a bed in the spare bedroom. She did look good in my clothes though.

With my head in my hands I began to mull over the latest situation.

What had I gotten myself into?

**I know, another cliffie! This chapter is a little longer, you know, there is a little box below, review? **


	3. Hungry?

**Disclaimer: All things belong to someone who is not me i.e. JK Rowling.**

_With my head in my hands I began to mull over the latest situation. _

_What had I gotten myself into?_

My eyelids heavy and my head pounding, I opened my eyes reluctantly. Instead of the couch, which I'm sure I fell asleep in, I found myself in a pale blue room and on top of some very comfortable navy blue sheets. How nice of Malfoy, to provide a room for the prisoner, I thought to myself sarcastically.

Now, as to why I was a prisoner was a different matter. Apparently, seeing as Malfoy and his Death Eater Cronies were looking for me, I had to stay with him. I might as well have reminded him that if he hadn't have captured me in the first place, then this never would have happened.

It wasn't as if I wasn't grateful, which I was by the way, I may be stubborn, but a Weasley is never ungrateful. I guess that I'll thank Malfoy at some point.

Frowning slightly, I padded to the kitchen, I sure was hungry. Almost as hungry as Ron, not quite, as that was quite a lot of hungry.

Looking around, I noticed a certain blonde-haired Slytherin asleep on the couch, several books and papers were strewn across the table. Late night studying no doubt.

As I take a mug out of the cupboard, it makes a loud clanking noise. Damn. Within seconds, Malfoy is awake, his grey eyes glinting in, erm, I'm not actually very sure, it looks like amusement? But that's impossible, Malfoys do not show any emotion apart from hate, disdain and anger, right?

Suddenly, I notice how close Malfoy is to me. I blush bright red, damn that Weasley gene! "Something wrong Weaslette?" The handsome prat smirked right at me, he thinks it's funny!

Hold on, did I just call him handsome. No no no no no no no no. What is wrong with me? Urghh.

This could not be happening. "Let me get that for you" Gently, he tugged the cup from my hands.

"No, actually, I'm okay." I told him, trying my best to not let my voice shake, as he was still incredibly close to me.

"Weaslette, in case you hadn't noticed, you have a broken ankle and several other serious injuries, I am not going to let you injure yourself further" He seemed oddly protective over me. Huh.

"It doesn't hurt very much anymore." I lied, my ankle throbbing painfully.

"Weaslette" Malfoy looked almost pained at the sight of me limping around.

"Fine." I went and sat on a couch as Malfoy busied himself making coffee and hopefully, breakfast. "So how long am I am I going to be here?" I asked.

"As long as it takes." Malfoy replied gruffly from the kitchenette.

"You'll have to be more specific than that Malfoy."

"Until either, Hogwarts is destroyed, or The Dark Lord is." Malfoy spat, relishing the hate in which he said his name.

"So I'm just stuck in here?" I asked dejectedly, slumping back on the couch, before wincing at the rush of pain it brought.

"Why do you hate your master all of a sudden Malfoy, did he forget to give you a pat on the back, for nearly killing the headmaster?" I said, suddenly feeling incredibly vindictive.

"Well, Ginny" he emphasised my name harshly. "I actually didn't want to do that, I did it to protect my family, and after I failed, he killed my mother. So I'll thank you to stop being so judgemental." Malfoy came out of the kitchenette holding two steaming cups of coffee and a plate of pancakes.

"I – I'm sorry, Malfoy. And… thank you, for breakfast." I said hesitantly, feeling guilty.

"It's okay."

A long silence ensued whilst I devoured the attack of pancakes in front of me.

"Hungry Weaslette?" He smirked, I had to admit, he looked slightly sexy doing that, I really didn't want to admit it, but I was slightly, a tiny bit, attracted to Draco.

"Don't call me that." Feeling a twinge of annoyance at the silly nickname.

"What should I call you then?"

"Well, anything apart from Weaslette, Red and Weasley, they are immature and annoying." I thought for a moment.

"Anything?" Again, the damn ferret smirked, clearly relishing my mistake.

"Within reason."

"Too late, your new name is… hmm, Ginny." Well, he had decided to all me by my given name had he, well I certainly would play the game if that was what he wished to do.

"Fine, _Draco._" Emphasising the Draco.

"Well, _Ginny_, I'm going to go and get dressed, please do not stray from this place, as you will immediately be brutally tortured then murdered." He spoke seriously.

"I won't leave Draco, I do have a value on my life."

"The way you Gryffindor's run around, you wouldn't think so."

To his retreating figure, I shouted. "What am I supposed to wear?"

To which he replied, smirking: "You'll have to wear my clothes until yours arrive, it could be anything from two days to two weeks."

Urghh, just another excuse for Malfoy to embarrass me huh? Well, that wasn't going to happen.


End file.
